in_the_starsfandomcom-20200214-history
Elliot (1x02)
"Elliot" is the second episode of In the Stars. It revolves around the character Elliot Kelly and him trying to get the attention of the guy he hooked up with at a club the previous night, despite him not remembering a single thing about Elliot. It also deals with Elliot adjusting to his newly discovered sexuality. Episode Two: "Elliot" I hear the loud buzzing of my alarm clock waking me up, out of my sleep. Only four hours, my new record. I check the alarm clock beside me, "7:00" it reads. I manage to drag myself out of bed, believing that I'm the first one up in my house. But I'm mistaken. I hear a faint crying sound from the bedroom beside mine, my sister's. Kacey is my older sister by three years. She understands me like no other person ever will; she's basically my best friend. Kacey was also the first person I came out to, and to be honest, she had a better response than I was even expecting. I walk up to her bedroom door, the sobbing getting louder as I walk closer. I knock. "Kacey, are you ok? May I come in?" I ask quietly, hoping not to wake anyone up. Suddenly the crying goes away. "Yeah, Elliot, sure, come in." she says, as I push open the door ever so slightly. "What's wrong?" I ask. "I can hear you sobbing from next door." I say, sitting beside her on her sophisticated-looking queen-sized bed with the grey satin sheets I've always hated. "Julian dumped me." She says, looking straight at me with her bloodshot eyes. "Oh, I'm sorry Kacey, that's horrible." I say as I lean in to hug her. "He left me for someone else." She manages to get out, while beginning to cry again in my arms. "Kacey, I'm so sorry. But you deserve better than a twat who'd do that to you." I say, wiping a tear from her eye. "But I loved him." She says. "Well, sometimes you just have to learn to love again." I say, gazing into her tear-stained hazel eyes. "You're the best little brother I could ever ask for, Elliot." She says to me, finally beginning to smile. "And you're the best big sister I could ever ask for, Kacey." I say, smiling back. "Well, I'm going to have to start getting ready for uni, and I assume you're gonna have to start getting ready for your first day of college. So, how about tonight we have a brother/sister night out." she proposes. "I'd like that a lot, a great night to get hammered drunk and forget how shitty life can be." She giggles. "Yep, exactly." At 8:45 sharp, I was finally ready. Hair done, perfect outfit, and cologne that smells like heaven itself. "Elliot, Olga and Emmaline are here! Are you ready?" I hear my mother yell up to me in her thick Irish accent. "Yeah Mum, I'm coming!" I yell down to her as I race down the stairs. There in my living room, I see two of my closest friends, Olga Zubov and Emmaline Harper, dressed in their usual attires. Olga, in her oversized sweaters, short skirts, fishnet stockings, high-heeled ankle boots, with the one long necklace with a small vile attached to it, around her neck, like always. Then there was Emma, decked in a black belly shirt, clearly showing off her bellybutton ring, space-themed skirt with suspenders, converse sneakers, a black leather jacket, and fishnet stockings. Both beautiful and soft-grunge as always. "Hey there sexy boy." Olga says, as I walk over to them. I laugh to myself as I see my mother glare over to her. "Have fun at your first day in college Elliot." My mum says as she kisses my cheek. "You too girls." She says, gesturing to Emmaline and not Olga, strangely. "Oh thank you Niamh." Emmaline says as they hug. "Yes, thank you very much Mrs. Kelly." Olga says as she goes in to hug her as well, only for my mom to stick out her hand for a handshake instead. "Elliot, why the fuck does your mum hate me so much?" Olga asks as we're walking to college. "I honestly don't know Olga, honestly." I say, while trying to hold in laughter. "Maybe she's a Russophobe." Emmaline chimes in, sarcastically. "Ugh, fuck you," Olga says while rolling her eyes. "So what GCSEs are everyone taking?" she asks. "I got English literature, history, psychology, and Dutch." I say. "Dutch? Why the fuck are you taking Dutch? Planning on moving to Denmark or something?" Emma asks. I roll my eyes. "No. It's just good to know a foreign language, and by the way people from Denmark speak Danish, not Dutch, Emma." "And you think I actually give a shit?" Emma says, laughing. "Well I'm taking media studies, fine art, photography, and by requirements created by my mother, textiles." Olga laughs. "Textiles, seriously?" "Well, my mother being the annoying arsehole she is, is forcing me to take a class on making clothes with stuck-up twats. Laugh now, because if you do when we get there, I'm gonna be forced to bitch slap you so hard you'll need plastic surgery to look as close to normal as possible." Emma says, managing a smirk on her face that whole time. "Violent." I say, as we all begin laughing together. "Olga, what're you taking?" I ask. "I dunno." She responds with a blank look on her face. "Olga, did you even graduate secondary school?" Emmaline asks, unclear if she was joking or if that was an actual question. "Yes you little wanker, I did graduate from secondary school, and I was joking. I'm taking the same stuff as you Emma except psychology instead of textiles." Olga says, rolling her eyes, something not too uncommon for her to do. Just as she said that, we approach Continental College, the second home for 16 and 17 year olds in almost all of Leeds. Also known as the place where dreams come to whither away and die, or so I've heard. We meet up with the rest of our friends in the courtyard in front of the school. "Hey babe." Emma says as she runs up to kiss Wolf. I watch as Angelica makes a face at them, as if she's trying to hold in what she feels inside. Gee, I'm really perceptive; maybe psychology will be good for me. Just then, a Posh-sounding woman came on the loudspeaker, giving off terrible static at first. "All, Lower Sixth students please report to the gymnasium at this time. Faculty members will be happy to guide if you cannot find it on your own." She kept talking, but I stopped listening. We all piled into the smaller than average gymnasium while that same boring Posh woman talked about how she's delighted to have us here, how these classes are more difficult than secondary school, and how college is the first step in succeeding in university which is the first step in succeeding in life. She talked about other stuff too, but I really couldn't care less, along with the rest of the student body. I was paying attention to someone else, anyways. Dale. I didn't even know he went to this college, but apparently he does. God, his bright blue eyes, his perfect chocolate brown hair. Everything about him, it's just perfect. Even his name, Dale Edmond, perfection. After the boring Posh woman stopped talking and told us we should be heading off to our first class in the next few minutes, I race down the bleachers over to him. "Someone's in a hurry." Leah says, as all the girls laugh. "Dale! Dale!" I shout out as I jog over towards him. "Oh hello, do I know you?" he asks me. My huge smile turns into a slight frown. "Oh, it's Elliot, Elliot Kelly. Remember? From the club last night?" I stutter. "Oh, sorry, I was absolutely trashed last night. I can't remember a thing. Can't even remember what club it was." He says as we both laugh, mine a little quieter than his. "Not to sound a little weird, but, did we have sex last night?" he asks, raising an eyebrow. I blush. "Yeah, we did." He smiles. "Now I remember." I smile as well. "Well, I got to get going, textiles awaits." He takes out a sharpie and grabs my arm, writing a number on it. "That's my number, call me." He says. "Oh thanks, sure, I will. Say hi to my friend Emmaline in textiles by the way." I yell out to him as he begins to walk away. "Will do." He responds, winking. As Olga and I walk out of psychology, our last class of the day, together we both take a sigh at the same time. "College is boring, I don't like it already." She complains. "Then you should've taken better classes." I respond, giggling. We turn the corner, going to meet up with the rest of the group when we stumble upon something. Angelica Hale and Jacob Olsen, making out, right there in front of everyone. Clearly shocked, Olga and I have the same obvious response, pretend to not have seen a thing and walk by them not acknowledging anything.'' As soon as we're sure we've past them, Olga turns to me. "Now what the fuck was that?" she asks, confused. "I have no clue, not one clue at all." I respond. We regroup at the same spot we met up in the morning. "So how was everyone's first day?" Jacob asks, standing as far from Angelica as possible and not acknowledging her existence whatsoever. "Mine was just excellent," Luke replies. "I skipped geography to meet up with Avery. Boy, is that girl bloody awesome while she's-" Emmaline cuts him off. "We don't need to hear that, Luke." She says, rolling her eyes. "So Elliot, I saw Dale in textiles." She says. "He's pretty cute." I start blushing, no shocker there. "Yeah, he is." I show them my arm. "He told me to call him." Leah giggles. "You guys should make a porno, I'd so watch that." She says. We all laugh. "Why don't you call him right now?" Wyatt asks in his Scottish accent, something that the girls turn to mush over. "Y'know what, I think I will." I say as I take out my black iPhone 4S, and dial his number. After only two rings he answers. "Hey Dale, it's Elliot. So about hanging out sometime, you free tomorrow?" Cast= Main Cast *Max Irons as Elliot Kelly *Holly Bodimeade as Angelica Hale *Douglas Booth as Jacob Olsen *Jamie Campbell Bower as Wyatt MacDonald *Alexis Davies as Leah Williams *Madeline Duggan as Emmaline Harper *Izzy Meikle-Small as Olga Zubov *Alex Pettyfer as Luke Cooper *Charlie Rowe as Wolf Harrison Absent *Ciara Baxendale as Yasmin Olsen Guest Starring *Gage Golightly as Kacey Kelly *Hayden Menard as Dale Edmond *Fiona Shaw as Niamh Kelly |-| Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes Category:Generation One Category:Generation One Episodes